El Dilema
by AhelinaC
Summary: "Cuando no sabes que hacer... Solo queda proteger lo que mas amas, y eso hizo el, se fue para proteger lo que mas amaba"


**(Mi primer Fanfiction aquí.. espero que en cerio esto les guste)**

**Creditos por personajes: Hiro Mashima- Fairy Tail**

**_Señorita McGarden: Tenemos el placer de informarle que su prueba de embarazo fue positiva. Usted esta en los 4 meses de gestación. Pedimos disculpas por la demora de esta carta, nuestro hospital a tenido algunos problemas administrativos en los ultimos meses, y me temo que las consultas deberan ser en otro lugar. Personalmente queria felicitarlos a Gajeel y a ti, he sido tu medico desde que eras pequeña y me alegra mucho saber que estas en embarazo._**

**_Dr. Ronny Rewins _**

**Levy releyo la carta una y otra vez en busca de algun detalle que hubiera pasado por alto, pero no, estaba viendo con sus propios la confirmación de lo que temia desde hacia 2 meses. Sentia como el corazón se le salia del pecho y sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas. Le habia negado a Lucy Heartfilia incontables veces el hecho de que pudiera estar embarazada, simplemente le parecia imposible, pero esto no le desagradaba, por el contrario esta noticia era lo que habia esperado por mucho tiempo.**

"_**Tal vez es lo que necesito para que Gajeel me pida matrimonio"- **_**Pensó de manera soñadora pero en seguida se reprendio, no podia pensar en su hijo como un motivo para que su novio de hacia ya 3 años le propuciera matrimonio.**

**Ella no podía esperar para decírselo a Lucy, así que de inmediato salio de Fairy Hills y fue a la modesta pero hermosa casa de su amiga. **

_**"1.. 2.. 3" **_**Escucho el timbre de la casa sonar, desde que habia salido del conjunto no habia dejado de mirar su vientre, se sentia muy responsable y feliz de llevar una vida dentro de ella.**

**-Levy-chan!, ¿Que haces aquí tan tempano?, Pense que pasaria por ti a las 3... ¿Sucedío algo malo?- La rubia la miraba algo sorprendida y algo preocupada- Dime, ¿Estas bien?**

**-Estoy más que bien Lu-chan... Tenias razón, estoy embarazada...**

**-Oh Levy... No puede ser... Tenia razón! Siempre lo supe, no eran normales tus mareos y tus antojos... Ya se lo dijiste a Gajeel?**

**-No, aun no lo veo, debe estar en el gremio con Lily.**

**-Entonces que esperas! Ve a decírselo ya!**

**Levy sonrio sin muchas ganas, no sabia como decir algo asi, algo tan importante. Miles de ideas empezaron a cruzar por su cabeza: **_**"Hola Gajeel, ¿Que tál? Venia a decirte que estoy embarazada"**_**No, muy seco... **_**"Mi amor... Estoy embarazada!" **_**Demaciado empalagoso! **

**Lucy no le dio mucho tiempo para pensarlo, la tomo del brazo y la jalo al gremio que no estaba muy lejos de allí.**

**Al entrar no fue sorpresa ver una pelea protagonizada por Natsu, Gajeel y Gray.**

**-Oi, Gajeel, ya llego tu chica!- Grito Lily desde una mesa, estaba sentado con Charle y Happy.**

**-¿Eh?, hola Levy- Dijo con despreocupación mientras esquivaba un tasa y la devolvia a Gray- No pense verte tan temprano por aquí.**

**-Es que yo... Tenia algo importante que decirte- Susurro timidamente y se dirigió a la barra para pedirle algo de beber a Mira.**

**-**_**Muy**_**importante- Recalco la rubia que le hacia señas a pequeña chica.**

**-¿Que es esa **_**muy **_**importante cosa que me tienes que decir?- Sonrio Gajeel y la abrazo por detras como de costumbre- Eh, habla ya.**

**-Gajeel yo... Yo estoy... Diablos, estoy embarazada!**

**Todos se quedarón en silencio, las peleas pararon, la jarras quedaron a medio beber, incluso Cana habia parado de tomar.**

**-¿Que? No me estaras hablando en cerio Levy... - Al pobre muchacho en cerio lo habia cogido de sorpresa la noticia, tenia los ojos desorbitados por la confunción.**

**-Dime, ¿Crees que bromearia con algo asi de importante?**

**Levy le paso la carta del Dr. Rewins, como ella, Gajeel leyó la carta mas de dos veces sin darle credito a lo que veia, despues de algunos minutos la peliazul le arrebato el papel y subio al segundo piso.**

**-Genial, así son las embarazadas Gajeel, a un momento estan bien, a otro mal, acostumbrate- Rio Macao y señalo las escaleras- Sube muchacho, no querras verla enojada.. Más de lo que esta.**

**Gajeel estaba aun hecho un lío, su novia, la pequeña chica que lo hacia tan felíz estaba esperando un bebé de el... Era algo tan extraño, una mescla de emociones que no podia descifrar.**

**Penso en estas mientras subia las escaleras, pudo sentir las miradas de sus amigos clavadas en su espalda, pero eso no le importaba. Sentia felicidad por una parte, tambien preocupación y una extraña ansiedad. Si algo habia aprendido en 3 años de relación era que a Levy no se le debia subestimar, podia ser pequeña, debil, terca e incluso fastidiosa pero cuando ella se enojada era cosa seria... Daba miedo.**

**-Levy... ¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto con timidez pero con autoridad, si no lo dejaba el igual pasaria.**

**-Aja, pasa Gajeel- Susurro debilmente y el entro, la chica estaba acostada en una de las camas que solo se utilizaban de paso, se veia realmente frágil en ese momento.**

**En el tiempo que habian estado juntos nada en ella habia cambiado, ni su estatura, ni su tono de voz, ni mucho menos su escasa voluptuosidad, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que en ese tiempo, en ese precioso tiempo, se habia dado cuenta de cuanto valia esa mujer, de lo que representaba para el. En los examenes Clase S se habia dado cuenta que lo unico que queria era protegerla.**

**-Lo siento, mi respuesta no fue... **

**-No importa... Solo esperaba un abrazo, algo más que **_**eso**_**- La peliazul de dio vuelta y sonrio triste a la pared- Vas a ser padre Gajeel, aun que no se si te importe.**

**-¿Por que dices eso?, claro que estoy feliz Levy! Nunca habia estado tan feliz en todo mi vida...**


End file.
